


Mantra

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, POV First Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Gestures, Teen Romance, True Love, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you too, Kyouko.”And when I pushed myself gently against her, cuddling up closer, I realized that I had never, ever, uttered truer words.





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fanfic while listening to this particular song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hPERuvcWaM and I believe it would be a great mood introducer for you all when you dive into this short drabble of mine.

And when her lips caressed slowly, hesitantly yet oh so gently my bare skin, my fingers sunk into the bed sheets and mattress below us for dear life as pleas tore through my very own lips before I could suppress them.

“Don’t you stop,” I begged.

“More,” I requested as I allowed myself to moan.

“Stop teasing, I need you,” I whispered as the ache between my legs became more and more unbearable as seconds passed.

Yet, when I was about to plead and beg again, I noticed a subtle twitch within her violet eyes. Innocence and fondness had morphed into admiration and mischief, and soon, everything I wanted, was oh so sweetly given to me. 

Without uttering a single word, she settled a pace and rhythm that blew my mind, and all I could do was hold on to her, to her strong and firm shoulders, as cries of pleasure which I hadn’t even tried to fight back drowned the room.

“Deeper,” I found myself saying when I noticed that she was going further and beyond with each stroke.

“Faster,” I muttered, soon noticing how her pace was quickening as seconds went. 

“Oh, Kyouko…” I moaned over and over, repeating her sweet and divine name over and over as if it was some sort of mantra. 

And when her lips caressed with burning passion and determination my bare skin, kissing its way up my neck and jaw, my back arched as I gasped for the air I had panted away. 

“I love you, Taeko.”

With those sole words, she shook my entire world further than she ever had, making me cry one last time due to the ecstasy running through my veins as my vision turned blurry. 

My back touched the bed sheets that were below us, and soon, I felt my body being moved to one of my sides only to feel her naked chest against mine and her own body heat melting and fusing with the one I irradiated. 

“I love you too, Kyouko.”

And when I pushed myself gently against her, cuddling up closer, I realized that I had never, ever, uttered truer words.


End file.
